


Somnophilia

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [34]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Intoxication, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, They have had consensual sex with each other but never discussed this, Violent Thoughts, charcter wondering how the other will react if they wake up, mention of canonical framing someone for their murder, mention of canonical murder, one character is passed out drunk and or stoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: A bonus fic written for Kinktober 2020 their frame up of Cotton Weary went well so they celebrated but now Stu is passed out and Billy is bored
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 21





	Somnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is a bonus Kinktober fic for this this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I wrote more than the standard 31 so I'm uploading this and the other bonus fics on the same day as Number 31. Consider it a halloween treat if you like them and a trick if you don't.

Somnophilia

They had been drinking to celebrate the frame up working perfectly just like they planned. He’d of course been spending the day playing the consoling boyfriend to the slut’s daughter, comforting her now that the nightmare was over and Cotton Weary would die for the crime of being a total idiot with no standards. The guy was more than good enough to land a woman better looking than that old slut but then again his own father had fallen for her and she was no looker.

He put the beer down and turned to look at Stu but his friend was passed out clearly having drunk a bit too much. He wondered if it was a sign of weakness on Stu’s part if he was feeling guilty but he pushed that aside. Stu had more balls than brains he wouldn’t feel guilty about things though he would have to watch him closely make sure he didn’t spill the beans before they were ready Roman had been clear about that. Find someone you can use but never take your eyes off them. He had no doubt Roman was doing the same to him that he was doing to Stu. He’d deal with that when he had to. He leaned over and pushed Stu’s shirt up to admire his stomach and wonder what it would be like to stick a knife straight through him. He began to move the other man around and undue his pants pulling them and his underwear down. It was strange he could get Stu to do whatever he wanted when he was awake anyway but it was so much more arousing with him passed out. 

He was curious if Stu was too drunk to get it up so he began to jerk him off. He was amused that even as intoxicated as he was Stu was still ready to go physically. He stopped jerking him and removed his own now rock hard cock. He spit into his hands and slicked himself up before adjusting Stu to fuck him. As he slid into him he wondered if Stu would wake up and what would happen if he did. After all they’d fucked several times already while fantasizing about what they’d do the whore, her daughter and anyone else they wanted but Stu was usually awake for it. 

As he began to thrust harder he began to imagine Stu waking up and reacting to what he’d done. He could see it going several ways Stu could be into it, disappointed he wasn’t awake or even pissed off. He’d be able to deal with any situation even if he had to kill Stu if he was really pissed. After all he’d already designed several ways to make it look like a suicide if that happened. He’d be a bit put out cause Stu was the perfect accomplice and potential patsy. Finding another would be hard but as he fucked Stu and began to jerk him off again he almost didn’t care how hard it would be and just enjoyed it. He pulled out and came all over Stu’s stomach before jerking Stu until he did the same. He then sat back and waited for Stu to wake up but the stoned idiot slept right on thorugh his own orgasm. 

He wondered if Stu always slept so deep even with out intoxicants he’d have to look into it but for now he’d clean him up and just see if Stu even suspected what he’d done. It would be an interesting experiment as they began the long game before they could really get to the fun. Plus now he knew another way he could enjoy himself when the idiot drank to much.

The End


End file.
